dreams come to life
by Crimson-Chaos-Nightmare
Summary: sakura hates her life but one night she dreams of a beautiful man who comes to save her from it or is he really there to kill her!
1. the dream

Chapter 1: The dream.

The day had grown cold and the last light of sun fell upon the waves as they washed across the beach. As night fell the sky turned from a bright blue to a dark black, everything fell silent. Sakura stood in the water with waves washing over her feet, staring into the water at her fading reflection she wiped away her tears. Stepping out of the water she took one last look wishing to stay there forever.

When she arrived back at her house she could still hear her parents arguing she ran up to her room so as not to get noticed. Life for Sakura had always been bad ever since her dad left her real mom to find someone much younger, but now all her dad did was fight with her step mom because she never wanted kids but when she married her dad it was for money she had no idea that he had a kid.

"I want out of this place!" she yelled to herself. "I can't stand it here!" she threw herself at her bed and landed on her soft blue pillows. "Why does my life have to be like this? Why can't someone help me?" she asked herself. "I wish it would all just end!" she yelled tears rolling down her face. She soon as her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep. In her dream she was being held in the arms of a tall sliver haired man, he was wearing a mask over his face.

As the dream played on he said "I'll find you just wait for me." Her grip on him tightened.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave!" she stared up at him and he was fading into nothingness. She knew that she was about to wake up.

"I'll find you, wait for Me." he said disappearing completely. Right then she woke up to her alarm clock, a tear trickling down her cheek.

She got dressed for school in a hurry to get out of the house before her parents woke up. Sakura made a peace of toast and grabbed her bag and ran out the door locking it behind her. It being two hours before school stared she deiced to walk around for a bit.

She was walking around in town when she saw something that threw her off balance; it was the person from her dream. She wanted to chase after him but she needed to get to school. Sakura made it to class 2 seconds right before the bell rang.

"I made it just in time." she said taking her seat.

School passed in an endless blur, an uneventful blur that is. She was walking out of the classroom when the teacher's phone rang. She saw the teachers face turn grim.

"Sakura come here for a second please." Iruka said in a sad tone. "I have some bad news for you. It seems your parents died in a car crash this morning nether of them lived I'm so sorry."

"No it can't be true!" tears started to roll down her face.

The teacher stood up and walked over to her. "It'll be okay."

'No it won't' she thought to herself. 'I won't be able to.'

She ran out of the building hardly able to see she was crying so hard.

* * *

**yeah i know it's short but what can i do i suck at writing! please review!**

**sakura: oh shut up will you! your useless!**

**writer: who asked you!**


	2. who are you?

Chapter 2: who are you?

As she was running she bumped into a lot of people on her way home. At least she could keep the house since her dad had already bought it. She already had a job so she could pay the bills that she would receive. She ran into her house slamming the door behind her.

Sakura sat up after sleeping for about an hour.

"I feel so alone. I wonder if what the guy in the mask will really come like he said." she was hoping he would come and save her from herself. "It's not likely he will come because I met him in some dream." she said to herself.

Suddenly there was a crash somewhere down stairs. Sakura ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. When she turned the corner to head in to the living room she saw someone standing there battered and bloody.

"I told you I'd come for you." he whispered before passing out in a puddle of blood that had spread across the floor. He lay there not moving and she though for sure he was dead.

"Hello, are you okay?" 'I can't believe it's actually him the man from my dream. I'd better get him bandaged up or he really is going to die.'

After a tangle of bandages she manages to get the man fixed up.

"Where am I?" he said trying to move when he noticed the girl sitting next to him.'Oh, it's her' he thought to himself. This time when he moved Sakura noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare at you! i was just bandaging you up." She blushed realizing that she had a hold of his arm.

"No problem you didn't do anything wrong." he said sitting up careful not to knock the girl over. She immediately let go of his arm only to be pulled into an embrace. "I've finally found you!" he said

"W-who are you?" she stuttered

"My name is Kakashi and I'm here for you." he whispered into to her ear. Sakura blushed at his words. Her face turning a dark shade of red.

"Well my name is Sakura. Um... why are you here for me if you don't even know who I am? I don't even know who you are!" she said trying to get him to release her from his embrace. He let her go and stood up.

As Kakashi stood up he shook out his hair. Kakashi was extremely tall yet looked very fragile.

"Your hurt you need to lay down!" she urged him to sit down but he refused to do so.

"I'm healed." he said lifting his shirt to show Sakura that the wounds had disappeared, the bandages she had wrapped around the now gone wounds hung loosely off his chest drenched in wine red blood.

"H-how you were cut so deeply, I don't understand anything." she stared

"i'm a vampire. A little sleep and i'm healed" his exposed eye creased in a smile. Sakura passed out.

"Sakura! It must have been too much for her to take all at once." Kakashi said as he picked Sakura up off the floor. He laid her on the couch in the living room. "I wonder what it's like to be human, so small and fragile." he pondered quietly to himself. He sat at the end of the couch with her head resting his lap; he brushed the back of his hand across her face gently. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**Writer: i know it's short as well as the first one i'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Sakura: you see you still suck!**

**Kakashi: oh leave the writer alone Sakura.**

**Sakura: Kakashi! *glomps***

**Writer: well see you later, please review!**


	3. what happened?

Chapter 3: what happened to you?

She awoke to moonlight shining threw her open curtains. looked up to see the sleeping unmasked face of Kakashi, that's when she realized she was laying in his lap with a blush playing out on her cheeks she sat up carefully to make sure not to wake him up, it didn't work. As soon as she went to sit up his eyes snapped open and he was staring her in face his gaze softened when he saw the blush on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked in a voice that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. he slide his mask back into place

"I'm fine how about you?" she said standing up, a twinge of her blush was still there plain as day.

"I'm fine see" he lifted his shirt to show her. "All healed, that's one of the advantages of being an vampire." he said quietly

"Y-you're an vampire?" she stuttered

"Yes, as i told you before i am indeed a vampire."

"If you're an vampire then why are you here?"

"Well I believe that everyone has a reason for existence and your mine." Kakashi said triumphantly while watching Sakura's reaction.

"Yes but your an vampire what do you want with a mere human."

"Well you see I ran away from the Vampire council because they wanted me to kill my family from when I was human."

"What happened to you?"

"Well after running away the council -who by the way didn't like me much because they couldn't control me- made up this story about me trying to kill them so they sent hunters after me and I was attacked. I made it here right before I passed out I knew you were the one I was looking for when I set my eyes on you so I knew I would be safe if I passed out in your house."

"I have seen you in a dream I had, did you cause that?"

"Yes I was looking for someone when I found you." another blush draped itself across Sakura's face.

"Still, why a human?" Sakura asked.

"Well I am a vampire aren't I and it's your destiny to meet with Me." he said with a bout of cockiness. His face held a breath taking grin on it. "So tell me, when will your parents be home?"

Sakura's face twisted with pain as she spoke. "They died in a car crash they'll never come home." she broke down into tears, her knees collapsing beneath her. Kakashi reached out and caught Sakura as she fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I'm sorry…."

"I….it's not your fault….you didn't k….know." she crawled across the couch and curled up in the corner farthest away from Kakashi. Tears flowed down her cheeks in an endless stream. Kakashi slid across the couch and pulled Sakura into an embrace. "why do you even care about someone like me?" Sakura asked.

"i don't know myself it just happened that way." Kakashi said stroking Sakura's pink hair. "it's destiny i just know it, that and the fact that you didn't run away screaming when i told you about me being a vampire." Kakashi smiled.

"so you think just because i didn't run away from you that were meant for each other?"Sakura questioned. her tone playful.

"yes truthfully i do..." he smile at her

**Once again it's short but i can't seem to think of anything to write about on this so this chapter may be the last one... sorry! well if you'd please review and tell me how you like it i may continue it! so please PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
